The Little Man Flies
by Peterezgo
Summary: AU Fic which asks What If Tyrion was thrown out the Moon Door by Lysa Tully?
1. Chapter 1

**TYRION**

"I want to see the little man fly!" That's what the little brat had said. _Not this little man, not today_ thought Tyrion Lannister.

The septon was blessing the trial by champion, saying all of the holy words and calling upon the father above to justly judge the outcome. Tyrion wished he would get on with it. All the holy words in Westeros would not change the outcome of the fight.

Robert Arryn, the little brat, was impatient as well. Tyrion thought his motives were somewhat less pure than his.

"Hurry up! I want to the little man fly!" said Sweetrobin.

Tyrion ground his teeth. At least Little Lord Arryn's complaining made the septon hurry. Ser Vardis entered, covered from head to toe in armor. His squire strapped a heavy kite shield to his arm.

Bronn entered from the other side, looking naked next to the heavily armored Ser Vardis. He had only a ring mail over boiled leather and half a helm. All you could see of Ser Vardis was his eyes.

Even so Tyrion thought that Bronn had a better chance than Ser Vardis. Or he would of, anyway, if he hadn't taken a wound from one of the Mountain Clans. Tyrion was still betting on Bronn being his savior. What choice did he have?

The brat sitting on the high chair started the battle and cheered as Ser Vardis swung at Bronn. After a few blows, Bronn started moving away from Ser Vardis. The crowd started calling Bronn a craven but Tyrion could only grin.

_Tire him out and then cut his throat!_ Tryion thought. Perhaps he was being bloodthirsty but the outcome would decide his fate.

Tyrion looked over to his accusers. Robert Arryn was completely absorbed in the fight, his mouth hanging open as he watched the two fight. Lady Lysa was looking at her son and petting his hair. When she saw Tyrion looking at them, she shot him a foul look. Lady Stark had a faraway look in her eye, like she was remembering something far away and long ago.

Ser Vardis stumbled and Bronn tried to land a blow on his arm. Ser Vardis stepped out of the way just in time. In spite of his light amor, Bronn was slowing more quickly than Ser Vardis. His breath came rapid and his left leg, where he had been slashed by the tribesman, was dragging on the ground.

"Ser Vardis! Finish him!" called Lady Lysa, her voice high.

Ser Vardis circled in and tried to land a killing blow. Bronn deftly evaded all of them. Bronn toppled a statue but Ser Vardis stepped out of the way in time. Then Ser Vardis struck hard on Bronn's sword. It fell out of his hands.

"Yield" the sellsword said. To Tyrion, the word seemed to echo in silence.

The crowd grew hushed. Ser Vardis lowered his sword, took off his helm and nodded.

"I want to see the little man fly!" Robert Arryn stood up and cheered.

Tyrion fell to his knees but was already being picked up by two Arryn guards.

"I did not try to murder your son! I did not murder Jon Arryn! I am innocent! You must believe me!" Tyrion shouted, as if in a dream.

"The gods have spoken," Lysa Tully seemed to call from very far away.

By then, they were opening the moon door. A rush of wind swept in as they did. For a moment, Tyrion locked eyes on the sellsword on whom he'd bet his life and lost. Bronn just shrugged at him.

The two Arryn guards hurled him out of the moon door with ridiculous ease. The air outside was shockingly cold.

As a child, Tyrion had once dreamed of flying on the back of a dragon. Now, at least, he was flying.


	2. Chapter 2

**CATELYN**

For the third time that day, Catelyn cursed her sister Lysa. Every time she thought about Edmure, she cursed Lysa.

It was barely ten in the morning and she'd already cursed her three times. She knew she shouldn't curse her own sister. She knew Lysa could not have known that throwing Tyrion out of the moon door would make the Kingslayer murder their brother. Still, she cursed Lysa.

They said Edmure had tried to surrender to the Kingslayer. He had tried to lay down his sword and the Kingslayer had cut his head off. They didn't say this in front of her, of course. They had told her that Edmure had died in battle. It wouldn't do to burden her with the details, they whispered to her son behind her back. She still heard and wished she hadn't.

Edmure's death made Catelyn her father's heir. That meant that one day Robb would inherit Riverrun. At least, if the Lannisters no longer held Riverrun when that day came.

They were marching south to make sure that did not happen. She had hoped to bring the knights of the vale with her but only one had accompanied her. Her uncle Brynden, called the Blackfish. The sellsword who'd fought the imp, Bronn, had also come with them. He hadn't wanted to stay in the Eyrie, reasoning that Lysa was unlikely to take kindly to the man who had championed the Lannister cause in a trail by champion. _At least he's no fool,_ thought Catelyn.

The only way across the Green Fork was the Crossing at the Twins, especially with the river running high. As they neared the Twins, she knew what she had to do.

She rode into the Twins while Ser Perwyn Frey stayed with her son as a hostage. When she rode out again she knew the toll the Freys would exact.

"You have been granted the crossing and all but 400 of the Frey's forces will join the North in marching against the Lannisters," Catelyn said as her son came into view.

"What's the price?" Robb asked, anxious.

"Two of Lord Walder's grandsons will be fostered at Winterfell," said Catelyn.

"Fine," Robb said.

"Olyvar Frey will be your squire." Catelyn continued.

"Of course," Robb nodded.

"And, when the fighting is done, you will marry one of Lord Walder's daughters or granddaughters. You will make your own choice as to who," said Catelyn, apprehensive.

Robb was silent for a moment.

"Yes," he said.

Catelyn was proud of her son. To make a marriage agreement and keep it, knowing what it would cost, was a choice only made by a man.


	3. Chapter 3

**KEVAN**

"Get out, all of you," said Lord Lord Tywin Lannister, who had had enough of the foolishness of his war council.

Everyone began to file out.

"Not you, Kevan. I want you to stay and get out a map, will you," Lord Lord Tywin stared at the wall of the Crossroads Inn.

Ser Kevan did as his brother bid him, laying out the map on the table.

"With my son captured and his army destroyed, we are in a bad situation," Lord Lord Tywin said "Roose Bolton is to the north, our enemies hold the Twins and Moat Cailin, and we cannot retreat to Lannisport without fighting Robb Stark,"

Kevan said nothing. Sometimes it was best to say nothing.

"If we remain where we are we will be caught between three armies. The Starks have my son. I will have him back," said Lord Tywin.

"The Starks will not harm a prisoner," said Ser Kevan

"They killed my other son. He may have been a stunted fool but he was a Lannister and they threw him off a mountain. I will not have them kill Jaime as well," said Lord Tywin.

"Robb Stark will not harm him so long as we hold his sisters," said Ser Kevan.

"They have my son, Kevan," said Lord Tywin.

"I know," said Ser Kevan.

Lord Tywin stared at the map for a moment. He looked up, his mind made up.

"I will send you to Kings Landing," said Lord Tywin,

"To do what?" asked Ser Kevan.

"To rule. You will serve as the Hand of the King in my stead. My daughter has ordered me to return to Kings Landing," Lord Tywin snorted to show what he thought of that, "You will return with a few men to escort you. You will bring my idiot grandson in line if my daughter cannot. You will bring the Small Council in line or you will kill them,"

The notion of killing members of the Small Council made Ser Kevan's stomach queasy.

"What shall you do while I am ruling, brother?" asked Ser Kevan.

"I shall invade the Vale," Lord Tywin said, simply.

"You would go further into enemy territory?" asked Ser Kevan, worried for his brother

"We are already deep in enemy territory. Going further will not matter. In any case, Joanna's brother will raise an army and march from the Westerlands in a few weeks time," said Lord Tywin.

"Your army is not as strong as when we set out from Lannisport. Beric Dondorian and Thoros of Myr harry our foraging parties. We left the wounded and weak on the road in our haste to get to Riverrun. The center collapsed in the battle against Roose Bolton—" began Ser Kevan

"As it should have," declared Lord Tywin.

"Still, brother, I fear for you," said Ser Kevan.

"As I fear for you, brother. Will you serve me or not?" asked Lord Tywin.

"I shall as I always have, brother," replied Ser Kevan.


	4. Chapter 4

**CATELYN**

"You can see it by day now. The men in the keep call it the Red Messenger…but what is the message?" said Catelyn, looking up at the sky from her father's solar at Riverrun.

"That's blood up there, child, smeared across the sky," replied her uncle Brynden.

"Our blood or theirs?" asked Catelyn.

"Was there ever a war where only one side bled?" replied Ser Brynden.

"That is true enough," Catelyn looked down, "Father… he has asked after Edmure several times. I have tried to explain it to him but… he seems to forget. Perhaps he does not want to remember,"

"Hoster will be at peace soon enough. It is his land that will be at war… and his bannerman," Ser Brynden said.

"Robb wants you to lead them," Catelyn said.

"What do you want, child?" Ser Brynden replied.

"You should lead them. I am no knight to ride into battle. You have fought in many battles. You will lead my father's bannerman well," said Catelyn.

"What will you do?" Ser Brynden said.

"I will stay here in Riverrun. I will rule in my father's place," said Catelyn, sadly "Robb wants to send you to link up with Roose Bolton, so that you may stop Tywin Lannister from burning any more of the Vale. He wants to go to the Westerlands and fight the army that Stafford Lannister is raising. I think he wants to get away from me. I say things he does not wish to hear,"

"The truth is often hard to hear. At least you tell him it. Someone should," Ser Brynden replied.

Catelyn knew that it did not matter if she told her son the truth. He would still do as he pleased. She had told him not to send Theon to negotiate with the Greyjoys but Theon was going anyway. She had told him to make peace with the Lannisters. He had sent unacceptable terms to be delivered by Cleos Frey. Robb was King and would do as he pleased.

"I tried to tell Lysa the truth and where did it get me?" Catelyn asked.

Her uncle was silent for a moment.

"Has Lysa really refused to call her banners to fight Lord Tywin's invasion? I have heard that said around the keep but I do not believe it," Ser Brynden asked.

"That's true. Some lords have called men to defend their homes but Lysa is not rousing the Vale to defend itself. They say Bronze Yohn seethes at being held back," Catelyn replied.

"I knew Lysa had done foolish things…but this? This is madness," Ser Brynden said.

"You may have a chance to set things right when you reach the Vale," Catelyn replied.

"I can only hope," Ser Brynden said.

And with that, he turned and left to talk with his new King. Catelyn was left alone on her father's solar with her thoughts and her regrets.


	5. Chapter 5

**KEVAN**

They entered Kings Landing on Joffery's thirteenth nameday. Ser Kevan had said hello to the boy king and his companions before going to look for Cersei. Joffery had seemed bored the tourney being held in his honor. Sansa Stark, his betrothed, had seemed sad and frightened by the presence of another Lannister. Ser Kevan vowed to fix that.

Ser Mandon Moore was guarding the small council chambers and let him in with barely a word. The five members of the Small Council abruptly stopped talking as he walked in.

"Uncle," said Cersei, pleasantly, "have you come with my father?"

"I have not. I do, however, have a letter from him," Ser Kevan said, pulling the letter from his pocket and handing it to Cersei.

Cersei read it intently. Her face fell.

"My lord father has sent my uncle to sit in his place in this council. He bids us accept Ser Kevan as Hand of the King, until such time as he himself can join us," said the queen.

"It would seem a welcome is in order," said Grand Maester Pycelle.

"How many men have you brought with you?" Cersei asked, getting straight to the point.

"No more than a hundred. Your lord father meant to invade the Vale when last I talked with him and he needed every man," Ser Kevan replied.

"What good is a hundred men if Renly marches on the city or Stannis sails from Dragonstone? I asked for an army," Cersei replied, terse.

"Your lord father could not spare an army. He sent me in his stead," Ser Kevan said

"I sent him a _royal command!_" Cersei replied, now angry.

"A command he could not follow. Cersei, your lord father was very pressed. Enemies surround us on all sides. He will fight as many as he can but he cannot be everywhere at once," Ser Kevan replied, trying to stay calm.

That seemed to satisfy Cersei for the time being. The rest of the Small Council meeting passed without incident. Most of what was said was concerned with the city, which had been cut off from the bountiful yields of the Reach and was now beginning to starve.

After the small council meeting, Ser Kevan sought on his son, Lancel. Lancel had been knighted since Ser Kevan had last seen him and Ser Kevan wished to congratulate him.

When he finally found Ser Lancel in the Tower of the Hand, he found that his son could not meet his eyes.

"Lancel, what is the matter with you?" Ser Kevan asked, concerned, "Why will you not look at me. I am proud of you. You are a knight,"

"Father…" Lancel said, still refusing to meet his father's eyes.

"What is it, Lancel? Whatever your crime, I will forgive you. You are my son," Ser Kevan said.

"Cersei and I…" Lancel trailed off, still hesitant.

"What? Lancel, what did you and the queen do?" Ser Kevan asked but by then he knew.

Later, when Lancel had confessed everything and begged forgiveness, Ser Kevan sought out the queen yet again. He found her in the royal apartments.

"You corrupted my son!" Ser Kevan exploded.

"I did no such thing!" Cersei replied

"I have it from his very lips!" Ser Kevan said.

"Watch your tongue, Ser. You are but a household knight. I am the queen of Westoros," Cersei said.

"I am the hand of the king!" Ser Kevan replied.

"The _king _names the hand, with the consent of the council. Joffery named my lord father," Cersei said.

"And your lord father named me!" Ser Kevan said.

"He cannot do that! Not without the King's consent," Cersei replied.

"The king is thirteen! You seek to pull his strings. I have come here to tell you that your lord father does not approve!" Ser Kevan said.

"I do not care what my lord father thinks or what you think, _Ser_," Cersei said.

"Then you are an even bigger fool than I took you for before. You killed Ned Stark without purpose, you corrupted my son, and you seek to run this city into the ground," Ser Kevan replied.

Cersei slapped him.

"Do you think that slapping me will make the problems go away or what I have just said any less true? Are you so foolish as to think you can lead this city through a siege?" Ser Kevan said.

"I have done much to prepare this city for battle," Cersei said, defensively.

"Indeed. My son has told me of your plans for wildfire. Tell me, are you merely a fool or is it your intention to burn the city to the ground?" Ser Kevan replied.

"Get out." Cersei said.

"Gladly but remember, I am the hand of the king," Ser Kevan said and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**BRIENNE**

Brienne the Blue was helping King Renly into his armor. She would play his squire just to touch him and never mind the fools who laughed. The King was talking with his councilors while Brienne was strapping him into his armor. He talked of battle tactics and of his brother Stannis, who called himself king. Brienne was not listening. She was too busy feeling the King's neck as she strapped his helmet on. She was too busy imagining herself with Renly.

She knew she shouldn't, of course. She was ugly and mannish and he was married. She did not care. Few had ever been kind to her and he was one. For that, and much else, she loved him. Tomorrow she would be in the vanguard beside Ser Loras Tyrell. She would hold her king's banner.

She had never fought in a battle before. She had never killed before. For Renly, she would do this gladly.

Renly had commanded that Greatjon, the big blustering northman whom Robb Stark had sent to demand independence in exchange for alliance, stay and watch the battle so as to see what King Renly did with rebels. Brienne suspected that he would have stayed anyway, just to see some bloodsport.

By the time the King's armor was on, it was only her and Ser Emmon Cuy left in the tent.

"How do I look?" Renly asked.

"Very fine, your grace," Ser Emmon replied.

"Strong…" Brienne thought she saw something move but when she turned her head it was only the king's shadow on the wall, "…your grace,"

"Very good. I wonder if the battle will be over before I get a chance to fight. I hope not," Renly said as he picked up a peach from the table.

His shadow unsheathed its sword.

"Cold," said Renly, puzzled just as the shadowsword parted his gorget like cheesecloth.

"Your Gra-No!" cried Brienne, knowing she sounded as afraid as any girl.

An endless instant passed as she held onto Renly. Ser Loras burst into the tent.

"You killed him!" Ser Loras cried, unsheathing his sword.

"No!" Brienne half-screamed but it was no use, Ser Loras was coming for her. She pulled out her own sword and parried his first blow.

She was in grief and he was in red rage. He was young and fast and she could not think straight. She barely lasted ten parries.

When Ser Loras swung and cut her throat, she saw the blood spray the wall of the tent. As she fell, she said "I did not—" but it was too late.

Her last thoughts were of Renly.


	7. Chapter 7

**YOHN**

The Mountain Clans were armed with Lannister steel and Lysa Tully did nothing.

Tywin Lannister marched up the High Road with twenty thousand men and Lysa Tully did nothing.

Ser Amory Lorch burned and sacked Wickenden and Saltpans. The Mountain killed Ser Vardis, the newly made Knight of the Bloody Gate, cut off his head and mounted it on a spike. Then he burned every farm he could find in the Vale of Arryn.

What did Lysa Tully do? Nothing.

Yohn Royce, known as Bronze Yohn to many, had had enough of this. The Vale needed to be defended. Lysa Tully was not defending it.

Bronze Yohn would defend it and damn Lysa Tully.

There were more than thirty thousand men sitting at the foot of the Giant's Lance. Others had gone hunting for the Mountain, led by Ser Donnel Waynwood, who was now the Knight of the Bloody Gate. The third in as many months.

Bronze Yohn meant to lead them against the Lannisters. To that end, he had gotten signatures from every Lord in the Vale, save Petyr Baelish, who was a Lannister lackey and currently in Kings Landing. Many plead for help in defending their lands. Others called for the honor of the Vale to be upheld by defending their neighbors. They had all signed, one by one.

Bronze Yohn was now ascending the Giant's Lance. It had taken most of the day but this, at least, would be the last delay in the defense of the Vale. Thirty thousand men would march against Tywin Lannister on the morrow.

He did not go up alone. Lady Anya Waynwood, Lords Eon Hunter, Horton Redfort, and Benedar Belmore all went with him. Morton Waynwood, Lady Anya's heir, and Harrol Hardyng, Lord Robert's heir, both accompanied them.

They had met his distant cousin, Nestor Royce, at the Gates of the Moon before ascending. They had talked.

"May I be frank, my lord?" Nestor had asked.

"You might as well be. I plan to be," Bronze Yohn replied.

"Do you seek to depose Lysa Arryn?" Nestor said.

"She is a Tully. But she will rule only if she will defend the Vale," Yohn said, not caring what Nestor Royce would do no matter what he said.

"In that case, I am with you," Nestor said.

And so they had gone up. They now sat outside the High Hall of the Arryns waiting for an audience with Lady Lysa and Lord Robert. They had been waiting for nearly an hour. Bronze Yohn did not care. This was the last delay, in any case.

At last they were let in. Lysa sat on the throne of the Arryns while little Lord Robert sat on her lap. A singer played the harp not five feet away from them.

"Why have you come, Lord Royce," Lysa asked.

"We have come to demand that you defend the Vale. The Lannisters march up the High Road. The Mountain burns in the Vale itself. Defend your lands, my lady," Yohn answered.

"You _demand_ I defend the Vale. I am your liege lord!" Lysa stood and screamed. Lord Robert was pushed out of her lap and onto the floor in front of the throne.

"Lord Robert is my liege lord. You are his regent," Yohn replied.

"You can't talk to mommy that way! I want to see him fly!" Lord Robert said.

That was the last straw. Bronze Yohn drew his sword. Nestor Royce and two of his guards charged the throne of the Arryns. Lysa screamed, calling for guards and shielding Sweetrobin. Her guards did not move. The singer abruptly stopped playing.

Lysa was pulled from her son, screaming and calling them murderers and usurpers. Lord Robert fell onto the floor, flopping like a fish. Maester Colemon rushed forward to help the young boy. It was all over in seconds.

"How is he Maester?" Yohn asked.

"His head has been hurt but he shaking has stopped. He will live," the Maester replied.

"Good. As soon as he is well he is to be taken to Runestone and warded with my sons," Yohn turned to Nestor "You ruled the Vale for fifteen years while Lord Jon was away. You will rule it again,"

Nestor nodded.

"Lysa Tully is to be locked in her rooms. She will be given every comfort but she is not to be let out," Yohn continued.

"Of course," Nestor replied.

With that, Bronze Yohn and the rest of the Lords walked out of the High Hall of the Arryns. They had a war to fight.


	8. Chapter 8

**CATELYN**

Since she had heard the news, she had been staying in her father's solar more often. No man could begrudge her that. She had been trying to get up the nerve to talk to the Kingslayer, to yell at him, to hold him accountable for his crimes. The more she thought about it, the less she knew what she wanted to say. He had killed her brother certainly, but during battle and Lysa, damn her, _had_ thrown his brother off of a mountain. He had not killed Bran and Rickon. His family had not killed Bran and Rickon. That had been the ironborn. The Greyjoys. Theon Turncloak.

And so, she stayed in her father's solar and waited for him, too, to die. It was a grim thought. Grim thoughts seemed to be the only thoughts left to her these days. The others at Riverrun were happier. They had more to be happy about. Robb had won a great victory in the Westerlands. He had destroyed Stafford Lannister's army, taken Ashemark, and now marched for the Crag. Lord Karstark had personally killed Stafford Lannister.

For all the battles in the Westerlands, they had lost the North to the Greyjoys. Greatjon swore they would take it back, as loud and proud as always. It didn't matter if they did. Bran and Rickon would still be dead.

Greatjon had gotten back from Bitterbridge not long before. He had negotiated with Renly but now Renly was dead, killed by some whore in armor from what Greatjon said. The Tyrells had also tried negotiated with him, offering Margaery's hand to Robb. Greatjon had told them that Robb was already betrothed to a Frey girl. He hadn't bothered to negotiate with Stannis.

Catelyn had left much of the running of Riverrun to Greatjon since they had gotten the news of Bran and Rickon. Catelyn left him to it. She had her father to take care of.

That was what she was doing when Maester Vyman came to her one day.

"My lady?" The Maester said.

"Yes, Maester, what is it?" Catelyn asked, not unkindly.

"There is good news," Vyman replied.

"Has Robb won another victory?" Catelyn said.

"No— " Maester Vyman began.

"My Uncle, Ser Brynden then or perhaps Roose Bolton? " Catelyn interrupted.

"They have found your daughter, Arya, my lady," Maester Vyman replied.

"Arya?" Catelyn stood up, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, my lady. A member of the night's watch claims to have smuggled her out of Kings Landing. He was planning on taking her to Winterfell but when he heard—," Maester Vyman suddenly broke off but then resumed, "he gave her over to the Freys. She is at the Twins now,"

"She must be brought here at once," Catelyn replied.

"My lady, there is a war in those parts. They think that she will be safer in the Twins than on the road." Maester Vyman said.

"Then I will go to her, at once," Catelyn said.

Maester Vyman stood there for a moment, as if unsure of what to say.

"Of course, my lady," he said at last. They walked out together and for the first time in weeks, Catelyn smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**KEVAN**

Ser Kevan Lannister did not like being the Hand of the King. The queen was unreasonable and had corrupted his son. The king was a spoiled child. Janos Slynt was a lickspittle and a tool. Littlefinger and Varys were so slick, they left oil slicks wherever they went. At least they were competent, which was more than could be said for the so-called Lord Slynt. Out of the entire small council, only Grand Maester Pycelle had been effective and pleasant. In fact, Ser Kevan was currently with Pycelle in the Tower of the Hand, discussing what could be made of Renly's death.

"The Tyrells may be brought over to our side," Pycelle was saying.

"Indeed they may but they will require a royal marriage to do so," Ser Kevan replied.

"Joffery's betrothal to Sansa is all but at an end in any case. They say Margaery Tyrell is quite stunning," Pycelle replied.

"Not to mention the swords sworn to her father," Ser Kevan said.

"Indeed, my lord hand, but who should we send to negotiate such a settlement," Pycelle coughed, "Not the spider I should hope,"

"No. I have need of Varys here," Ser Kevan rose from his seat, "Perhaps Littlefinger but he will require something in return,"

"If I may suggest sending Lord Slynt instead?" Pycelle said.

"No. I need _Lord _Slynt to lead the Goldcloaks at least until Stannis has made his move," Ser Kevan hated that man. He had killed a babe in its mother's arms. The man would pay for that when Tywin came back, "What will be Littlefinger's price?"

"A castle and some lands, most like. His family is quite poor," Pycelle replied.

"Any castle and lands? I fear we are woefully short on such prizes at the moment," Ser Kevan said.

"Well, my lord hand, after Lord Stark's arrest, Littlefinger did ask for Sansa's hand. The queen turned him down for being too lowborn. I have heard it said that he fought for her mother's hand when they were young and that he took her maidenhead as well," Pycelle replied.

Ser Kevan nodded.

"Tell him, then. If he will negotiate a royal marriage with the Tyrells, then he may have Lady Sansa's hand. I daresay that he will be a better husband than the king," Ser Kevan said. He remembered when they had heard of Robb Stark's victory at Oxcross, he had managed to get Sansa away from the King before anything untoward happened but even so…

"We should inform the queen," Pycelle suggested.

"Yes we should," Ser Kevan opened the door, "Come in,"

Ser Lancel and Tyrek, both former squires to King Robert, came.

"I want you to deliver a message to the queen," Ser Kevan winced, "Tyrek, not Lancel,"

Lancel winced as well.

"What is the message, uncle?" Tyrek asked.

"Tell the queen we plan to marry Joffery to Margaery Tyrell. We will have Littlefinger, escorted by some Lannister guardsmen, go to Highgarden and present our case. If he does well, we will plan to marry him to Lady Sansa," Ser Kevan explained.

"I had quite forgotten. What about the matter of Dorne, my lord hand. They never declared for Renly and could also perhaps be persuaded to join our cause," Pycelle said.

"It would likely cost us another royal marriage. Myrcelle to Quentyn or Trystane Martell, perhaps," Ser Kevan said.

"If I may say something, father," Lancel said.

"Go on, son," Ser Kevan said.

"The queen would not wish to send away her only daughter. She was not happy in her marriage to Robert and would not wish the same on her daughter," Lancel explained.

A blush rose to Ser Kevan's cheeks. Her marriage to Robert must have been unhappy indeed if the queen jumped into bed with her cousin immediately after his death.

"Be that as it may, it may have to be done anyway. If we won this war and all it cost me was the queen's hate, I would count myself lucky the price was so low," Ser Kevan said.

Lancel nodded.

"Go then, tell the queen about Littlefinger and the Tyrells. Do not mention Dorne, not yet," Ser Kevan said to Tyrek, who nodded and left without another word.

"Speaking of the royal children, father…" Lancel began.

"They shall be away from the city before Stannis arrives. Myrcella and Tommen will, at any rate. The king will stay to defend the city," Ser Kevan said and Lancel nodded.

"Go. You both have things to do and so do I," Ser Kevan said. Both Lancel and Grand Maester Pycelle left.

A few minutes later, he left as well. He needed to talk to _Lord _Slynt about the defense of the city. He found Slynt not far from the throne room, drinking from a wine bottle.

"How many men are in now in the Goldcloaks?" Ser Kevan asked, not bothering to question the wine.

"Near six thousand and more every day," Janos Slynt replied.

_Six thousand drunkards, cravens, thugs, and fools who joined for the promise of bread_, thought Ser Kevan.

"And they are armed as well?" Ser Kevan said.

"Yes, m'lord, the queen has set the whole of the street of steel to making weapons for us," Slynt said.

_I cannot fault Cersei for that at least_, thought Ser Kevan.

"And you are not using wildfire?" asked Ser Kevan.

"Yes, m'lord. The alchemists say that the stuff is easier to make," Ser Kevan gave him a severe look, "but we aren't usin' it. It's too dangerous, like you said,"

"Good" Ser Kevan left without saying anything more.

He and Slynt had gotten into arguments before about the queen authority and the use of wildfire. He had won, for the time being. He just prayed that he would win as handily against Stannis as he had against the queen.


	10. Chapter 10

YOHN

When they left the Bloody Gate, it had been high noon. The sun had been shining and Bronze Yohn had hoped that they would finally be able to fight and destroy Tywin Lannister. A fortnight into their march, they had yet to find Tywin Lannister. Autumn rains poured from the sky. They had been repeatedly attacked by mountain clans but had been unable to fight an actual battle.

All of this running and chasing and finding nothing had begun to wear on Bronze Yohn's nerves. The rain poured, the Mountain continued burning in the Vale, and Tywin Lannister remained missing. Bronze Yohn had hoped to meet up with the Young Wolf's forces. Though Robb Stark called himself a king, Yohn had no intention of bending his knee to him. His swords, though, would be an asset in fighting against the Lannisters.

They found his forces on a rainy day just as the sun was setting. In the darkness and the rain, they had fought for nearly twenty minutes before someone realized it wasn't Lannisters they were killing. It took more than an hour before the last of the fighting stopped. Bronze Yohn had met with Lord Bolton to apologize. The Leech Lord had apologized as well, in his cold, quiet way.

The Northmen had marched up the High Road and the Knights of the Vale had marched down it and nowhere had they found Tywin Lannister. At long last, fifteen days after they had marched of the Bloody Gate in such high hopes, they met a Qohori sellsword company whose members claimed to have once worked for Tywin Lannister. He claimed that the rest of the Lannister force had been led out of the Mountains of the Moon by Storm Crows, one of the mountain tribesmen who had accepted help from the Lannisters. The Brave Companions were hired by the Northern Lord on the spot.

Tywin Lannister had marched into the Mountains of the Moon and vanished six days before.


	11. Chapter 11

KEVAN

Ser Kevan stood atop the Mud Gate and looked out onto the blackwater rush. A dozen royal ships fought side by side but they were losing. Stannis's fleet was bigger and Ser Kevan knew that numbers would win the day this time. He just hoped the battle for kings landing would not be decided such. A barge was crossing the rush and would land troops on the city side soon.

"Ser Sandor, I need you to lead a welcoming party for Stannis's troops," Ser Kevan said to the kingsguard knight.

"I am no _Ser_," the Hound said, aggressively

"Oh course. I had quite forgotten. Lead the troops anyway," Ser Kevan said.

"What about me? Mother said I could have the Whores," the King complained.

The Whores was the name the men had given to three trebuchets built inside the Mud Gate. Ser Kevan thought that crude.

"Indeed, you will," Ser Kevan said, "Ser Mandon, escort the king to the trebuchets. The Antler Men will be sent to Stannis as promised,"

Ser Mandon led the king away happily. The men would be heartened to see the king fighting.

By then, the Hound had met Stannis's men outside the city walls. Ser Kevan could hear the clash of steel from his vantage point. He had burned everything outside of the city walls to deny Stannis easy access to the wall. People hated him for it but it was necessary. Lancel stood beside him while Tyrek had gone with the king. Janos Slynt was also there, giving orders to the Goldcloaks, but Ser Kevan was attempting to ignore the man as much as possible.

The fighting got close to the gate several times but they were always driven back by the Hound and his men. Once, an arrow had flown over the gate and stabbed Lancel in the armpit. Ser Kevan sent him to the Red Keep to be tended to. He was glad he had sent Myrcella and Tommen to Rosby before the battle began. They were guarded by Ser Boros Blount and Ser Aerys Oakheart of the Kingsguard. They would be safe.

The Hound's men had come back in. Ser Kevan was furious. He needed them outside the walls.

"Why have you come back in?" No one answered Ser Kevan, "Where is Ser Sandor? Where is the Hound?"

One of the men spoke up, "He's dead. They cut his horse out from under him and stabbed him with a lance,"

Ser Kevan looked at the men that had come back in. They were a quarter of the number who had gone out. He could hear Stannis's men battering the gate. They needed to go back out.

"Form up. I will lead the attack," No one moved. He supposed that he should inspire them with a speech but he had never been one for speechmaking.

"I said form up. Stannis will break that gate if we do not go out. I will lead the attack, now move!" Ser Kevan said.

"Bugger that," came the reply.

A rock came sailing in from one of the men. It knocked against Ser Kevan's armor uselessly. Then another and another came raining down on the officers. Janos Slynt was hit full in the face by a rather large rock and knocked off his horse. Ser Mandon was cutting through his own men to get the King out of danger. Ser Kevan could not see Tyrek. He was fighting the men he was supposed to command to get out himself.

Then the mud gate crashed open and Stannis's men poured in. The Goldcloaks no longer cared about attacking the officers, they only cared about getting away. Ser Kevan tried to fight Stannis's men but he was overwhelmed almost immediately. He thought of Lancel and Myrcella and Tommen and Joffery and Cersei and Dorna. Oh Dorna…


	12. Chapter 12

SANSA

Ser Dontos had hidden her in the godswood. He had come to her when she was hiding in her room and he had taken her to the godswood. No one will look there, he had said. He had stayed as well, to protect her he said. Sansa rather suspected that he was scared as well. She kept her suspicions to herself.

You could hear the clash of swords in the Red Keep. The dying screams of men. The screams of woman as they…Sansa could not bear to think about it. It was all so close yet the godswood was so peaceful.

When at last the swords stopped clashing and the screaming stopped, Ser Dontos led her out of the godswood. It was nearly dark by then.

"Be brave, my Jonquil, Stannis will not hurt you," Ser Dontos said.

Sansa nodded. She would need to be brave. Even so, when she entered the Red Keep she nearly fainted. There were blood and bodies everywhere. Still, Ser Dontos led on until they found a knight. He had nearly killed them but Ser Dontos had managed to talk him out of it. They were led to his superior, who had declared that she should be taken to the king, who she supposed was Stannis now. Ser Dontos stayed behind in the red keep.

"Where is the king?" Sansa asked.

"The Great Sept of Baelor," the knight who was escorting her replied.

_They said he was planning to burn it_, Sansa thought. She dearly wished that it was not true.

The knight who was taking her to the sept wore a pedant with a fox. She wondered what house he belonged to. If he fought for Stannis, she supposed he was from the Stormlands. She dared not ask.

She could see the smoke and smell the fire long before she caught sight of the sept. Oddly, it smelled like roast pork. When she saw what was actually burning, it made her stomach turn.

They had piled the bodies up not far from where her father had been killed. She caught sight of Cersei, Ser Ilyn, the Hound, Ser Kevan, Ser Mandon Moore, Ser Meryn Trant, Ser Preston Greensfield, and Janos Slynt all burning in the pile. She only felt sorry for Ser Kevan, who had shielded her from some of Joffery's torment since he had come.

By then, the knight who was leading her had found his king.

"Your grace, we have found Sansa Stark unharmed in the red keep. What are we to do with her?" the knight asked.

"She is not to be harmed," Stannis declared and then looked straight at her, "Your brother will bend the knee to me to keep you from harm,"

_He didn't bend the knee to the Lannisters_, Sansa thought, but then Stannis had not killed her father, either.

"Bring them out," Stannis said.

Several knights dragged three men up to the fire. When Sansa saw who it was, she gasped. It was Lancel, who was looking decidedly pale, Grand Maester Pycelle, who had wet himself and looked horrified, and Joffery, who was crying.

"You stand accused of treason. What will you say in your defense," Stannis shouted.

Lancel blubbered confessions. He admitted to everything and anything. Joffery screamed apologies and begged for mercy, repeatedly calling Stannis uncle. Pycelle, it seemed, could not string a sentence together. At last, Stannis held up his hand.

"You are no nephew of mine. You are the sire of Cersei Lannister and, her brother Jaime Lannister. You are an abomination born of incest and you cannot be allowed to live," Stannis declared.

Several knights went forward poured a jar of sickly green liquid first onto Joffery and then onto Lancel and Pycelle.

"You others are traitors and treason will not go unpunished so long as I am king," Stannis said.

Someone threw a torch at the three prisoners. Green flames shot up twenty feet. Sansa could hear Joffery screaming and chocking on the flames and the smoke. For just a moment, she smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**DAVOS**

The throne room had been cleaned. The king had ordered it cleared and scrubbed before holding court in it. Rather than the dragon skulls of the Targaryens, or the hunting tapestries of his brother, Stannis had made his throne room plain. Davos thought that it fit him well.

Just at the moment, Davos would have appreciated something to look at. He had been in the throne room for nearly three hours while Stannis rewarded those who had fought on his side in the Battle of Kings Landing. Lord Alester Florent was named Lord Paramount of the Reach and Warden of the South, besides already being Hand of the King. Dontos Hollard, for protecting the valuable hostage Sansa Stark, had been remade a knight and granted lands in the Crownlands. Lomas Estermont, as a cousin to Stannis, was made Lord of Storm's End but not Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. They had been calling names and giving rewards for such a long time, Davos had not been paying attention when they called his name.

"Father," Allard, his son, nudged him.

"Ser Davos Seaworth, the Onion Knight, will you please step forward," the court herald called.

Ser Davos stepped forward.

"I plead your forgiveness, your grace," Davos said.

"Rise, Ser Davos. I have missed you, Ser. I have need of good counsel, and you never gave me less. I would name you my Master of Ships," Stannis said.

"Your grace, I am but a landed knight. I am lowborn, an upjumped smuggler," Davos reminded him.

"Do you swear to serve me loyally all your days, to give me honest council and swift obedience, to defend my rights and my realm against all foes in battles great and small, to protect my people and punish my enemies?" Stannis asked as Davos bowed.

"I do, your grace," Davos said.

"Then rise again, Davos Seaworth, as Lord of the Rainwood, Admiral of the Narrow Sea, and Master of Ships," Stannis declared.

For a moment Davos was too stunned to move.

"I am not fit, your grace," Davos said, finally.

"There is no man fitter. I will hear no more of it," Stannis declared.

Davos nodded and returned to his place among the courtiers. Allard was smiling.

Then the Lords of the Crownlands came forward, bent the knee, and were pardoned by Stannis one by one. That was, until, Lord Gyles Rosby came forward.

"Your grace, as a token of fealty from House Rosby, I present to you Myrcella and Tommen Baratheon, siblings to the usurper Joffery, as well as Ser Boros Blount, formerly the Kingsguard of the usurper Joffery," Lord Rosby said.

Myrcella and Tommen looked as if they had been crying. Ser Boros Blount had been bound and gagged.

"They are not Baratheon, Lord Gyles. They are abominations of incest," The red woman said from behind the Iron Throne. She had come quickly to Kings Landing after their victory.

"Indeed," Stannis said, "I have need of counsel. Take the hostages into the custody of my guards. Lord Alester, Lord Davos, come meet with me in the Small Council chambers,"

Newly made Lord Davos followed. The red priestess also followed the King, which made Davos uneasy.

The king began as soon as Davos shut the door:

"What should be done with the children?" Stannis asked.

"They are abominations born of incest and should be burned as their brother was," Melisandre said, immediately.

"They are children. They are not guilty of the crimes of their parents," Davos replied.

"Children who would be used by usurpers to take your throne, your grace," Lord Alester said.

"Your grace, you cannot think of killing them. They are innocent and frightened. Do you wish to make the first decision reached by you and your small council the burning of children?" Davos asked.  
Stannis turned away from him.

"They will burn," Stannis said simply, and walked out.


	14. Chapter 14

**CATELYN**

They had ridden hard and made good time. They met a Frey scouting party within site of the Twins. Ser Ryman Frey, Lord Walder's grandson, led the party.

"Ser Ryman, why are you not with my uncle on the high road?" Catelyn asked when she saw who it was.

"That is what we wish to discuss with, my lady, if you will follow me," Ser Ryman said, he was sweating and appeared slightly drunk.

"We can discuss it here, I think," Catelyn said, concerned.

"Lord Walder wishes to discuss with you the marriage pact made when your son last crossed the Green Fork," Ser Ryman replied.

"I came to see my daughter, not discuss betrothals," Catelyn said.

"I fear there is more pressing business at hand, my lady," Ser Ryman said.

"My daughter was kidnapped by the Lannisters and has been missing for months. There is nothing more important," Catelyn said, hostilely.

"You haven't heard, my lady. There is something more important," Ser Ryman insisted.

"If it is so damned important, tell me what it is," Catelyn replied.

"Lord Walder wishes to discuss it with you personally," Ser Ryman said.

"I will discuss it with you, here, and then you shall bring out my daughter to me," Catelyn said.

"I can't do that, my lady," Ser Ryman said.

"My father is your liege lord. I left him on his deathbed to see my daughter to safety. My son is your king. Will you deny me my own daughter and your king's sister?" Catelyn replied.

Ser Ryman shrank back from her.

"If you would just talk with Lord Walder—" Ser Ryman began.

"I will talk with Lord Walder when I have my daughter!" Catelyn said.

"I cannot—" Ser Ryman.

"Then you are no use to me," Catelyn said.

"I told you we should not have talked to her," Black Walder, another member of the scouting party, said while drawing his sword.

Catelyn and her companions fled.


	15. Chapter 15

**YOHN**

For the third time that day, Bronze Yohn cursed Tywin Lannister, the Mountain Clans, and Robb Stark. This made nine curses in total and it was barely ten in the morning. Bronze Yohn thought they deserved it. They had all, in one way or another, endeavored to make this campaign harder. Tywin Lannister had sought to disappear from sight or scout. The Mountain Clans, emboldened by their new Lannister forged steel, attacked at the slightest opportunity. Robb Stark had broken his marriage contract with the Freys and married Jeyne Westerling. Bronze Yohn hadn't even known who Jeyne Westerling was when they had gotten the raven. Some daughter to a Westerland lord with more pride than power.

_Damn him_, thought Bronze Yohn.

Bronze Yohn did not think of Robb Stark as his king, though he was helping him fight the Lannisters. He hoped to bend his knee to Stannis when next he had the chance. Even so, Robb Stark was a distant cousin of his and he was acting like a fool. Robb Stark had a young man's lusts and his father's honor. That made for a dangerous combination.

The Freys had ridden out of camp the day they had gotten the news. They had flung the direwolf banner onto the ground and ridden over it. Now, they had four thousand fewer eyes looking for Tywin Lannister and four thousand fewer swords with which to face him when they found him.

That didn't seem likely, right at the moment. They had been searching for newly a week but the tracks the Lannisters had left were cold and fading by the time they found them. The unsavory sellsword they had found had not been privy to Tywin Lannister's war councils (though they called themselves the Brave Companions, Bronze Yohn thought them cowardly for abandoning their employer).

To top it all off, it was raining again, further obscuring any tracks left by the Lannister army. Of course, Bronze Yohn would have traded all of the sunshine in the world for the location of Tywin Lannister.

As it turns out, that day he finally got his wish. A squire burst into a war council in which he had been having a spirited argument with Roose Bolton and the Blackfish about the likely location of Tywin Lannister.

"My lords! Lady Whent of Harrenhal sends word that Lannister forces have been spotted on their lands," the squire said.

"It seems you were right, Ser Brynden. The Lannisters have returned to the Riverlands," Roose Bolton said, quietly. He was always quiet. That made Bronze Yohn cross.

"Where were they marching, boy?" Bronze Yohn asked, ignoring Bolton's comment.

"South of Harrenhal and West of Gods' Eye, m'lord," the squire answered.

"He is not going to Kings Landing, then," Ser Brynden said.

"Where is he going, I wonder," Roose Bolton said.

"It does not matter. We must pursue him all the same," Bronze Yohn told the others, who nodded in agreement, "Boy, tell the men to form up. We march as soon as we are ready,"


	16. Chapter 16

**ARYA**

The godswood of the Twins was small. She had climbed the heart tree as high as she could to hide from the guards that came searching for her. Stupid Yoren never should have left me here, Arya thought. It wasn't his fault, not really, but she blamed him anyway. They had been keeping her well enough, calling her princess (even if that did annoy her), and giving her a room of her own, with a feather bed and everything.

One day, they had dragged her in front of Lord Walder. Arya didn't like him, he smelled funny. He said that Robb had broken his marriage contract with them. Arya had told them that Robb wouldn't do that, that he was honorable like her father but they hadn't listened. After that, they had posted guards outside her door and to escort her everywhere she went. She didn't care; she could leave them behind whenever she wanted.

What she couldn't do, she found, was escape the castle. Every gate had guards and the wall was too high and too steep to climb down. Even if she had, there was still a moat to cross. So, she had taken to hiding in the godswood.

They had found her quickly enough. One of the guards was calling from the bottom of the tree for her to come down. She ignored him, like she always did. Like they always did, they fetched Elmar to climb up after her.

Elmar was the youngest of Lord Walder's sons. He wasn't as good a climber as her but he had gotten lots of practice recently, climbing to get her down from this tree.

"Princess," he called, nearly a foot farther down then her.

"I told you not to call me that," Arya replied, "and I'm not talking to you until you're as high up as me,"

Elmar scrambled up a few more branches until he was on the one right below her.

"Princess, you have to come down," Elmar said.

"I'm not a princess and I am not coming down until they let me train with needle," Arya said.

"You _are _a princess and princesses don't train with swords," Elmar.

"But father said I have to train every day! They haven't let me train since Yoren handed me over," Arya said.

"Princesses don't train with swords," Elmar insisted.

"I'm not a princess! My father was a lord, not a king," Arya said.

"Your brother is a king," Elmar pointed out, "and anyway daughters of lords shouldn't train with swords either,"

Arya crossed her arms.

"You are not helpful," she said.

"Please come down," Elmar replied.

"Fine," Arya said and she climbed down from the tree.


	17. Chapter 17

**CATELYN**

They had gotten back to Riverrun without incident. The Freys had not been able to track them beyond their lands. She had found out what had made them so angry when they met up with some outriders from her son's army. When she was told that Robb had broken his marriage contract with the Freys, she understood why they had been so upset. At least he had done it for honor but honor would not bring Arya back.

Her father had died while she had been away. They put him in a boat and set it aflame the day she came back. They had been waiting for her to come to do it. They had not said so but it was obvious enough to her. She watched her father set out down the river, set aflame on the first try by Ser Brynden's arrow. Edmure should have been here. He should have shot the flaming arrow. But Edmure had been killed by the Kingslayer.

The Blackfish escorted her down from the battlements, to where Robb stood with his young queen.

"I am sorry that Lothar Frey helped launch grandfather's boat. It was necessary to even get them to speak to me, mother," Robb said, sadly.

"I understand," Catelyn said politely.

"Lothar seems amiable, that is a hopeful sign. We need the Freys," Robb said.

"We would have them and your sister back if you had kept your promises," Catelyn replied, coldly.

"I am sorry, mother. What happened happened in grief and I did what I had to to restore Jeyne's honor,"

"If you had thought of her honor the night before you would not have needed to marry her," Catelyn said, her anger rising.

"I know, mother, but what is done cannot be undone," Robb said, his anger rising as well.

"I know," Catelyn said, bitterly, "They took Ned and your sweet brothers. My father is dead. Sansa and Arya are both held by enemies. You are all I have left. You are all the _north _has left,"

"Nothing will happen to me, mother," Robb said.

"As long as you are king, you are threatened on all sides. Stannis will never let you go. The Lannisters, in spite of their defeats, fight on in the Westerlands. Tywin Lannister marches through the Riverlands and burns in order to get back to Casterly Rock. Wars need not be fought until the last drop of blood," Catelyn said, "You would not be the first king to bend the knee nor the first Stark,"

"No. Never," Robb said, his mouth tightening.

"Balon Greyjoy bent the knee to Robert when his rebellion failed. Torrhen Stark bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror rather than see his army face the fires," Catelyn said.

"Did Aegon kill Torrhen Stark's father?" Robb asked.

"Did Stannis?" Catelyn countered, "Stannis killed the men who killed your father. All he requires is homage, not hostages, not blood. Not but homage and your sworn word. Is that too great a price?"

"I am King in the North. I make no claim to the Iron Throne," Robb said.

"You are a king without a kingdom. The ironborn have conquered the north. They have burned Winterfell and killed your brothers," Catelyn said, and readied herself for what she would say next, "If you do not bend the knee then I will. I was my father's heir, not you. I will bend the knee to Stannis as Lady Paramount of the Riverlands. I will get Sansa back at least. You can reconquer the North and hide behind Moat Cailin. I will not stop you,"

"You would abandon me?" Robb said, his cheeks red with anger.

"I would bend the knee to Stannis," Catelyn said, simply.

Robb stared at her for a moment, his face frozen in anger. Then his face softened and he looked at the ground. He seemed as weary as Catelyn for a moment.

"Then I will be a king no more," Robb said as he took off his crown.


	18. Chapter 18

**DAVOS**

The Tyrells had sent a raven offering terms for fealty. They wished to remain Lords Paramount of the Reach and had suggested that they had Littlefinger to hand over to Stannis should this condition be met. Lord Alester had reacted badly to this and Stannis had not been inclined to reward those who had not fought with him. So, threats were made and a new Raven sent out by Grand Maester Gormon, who had been named by the Citadel since Grand Maester Pycelle had been burned. He was the Uncle of Mace Tyrell and had argued long and hard that Stannis should accept the Tyrell's terms. He had been ignored. Stannis did not like the new appointment but Gormon had been legally chosen by the Citadel and so Stannis bowed to their right to choose the new Grand Maester.

Grand Maester Gormon was not the only new face on the council. Rolland Storm had been named the new Master of Laws by Stannis. Davos preferred Rolland, who followed the Seven, to the Red Priestess or Lord Alester, who also worshipped R'hllor. They still lacked a Master of Coin or a Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Stannis had declared that no man he had seen was yet worthy of being a member of the Kingsguard, much to the annoyance of Robar Royce and the others that had been part of Renly's Rainbow Guard.  
After Stannis declared the letter written by Grand Maester Gormon adequate for intimidating the Tyrells into surrendering, the Small Council was adjourned. There was much that was going to happen today in court.

Davos followed Stannis and the other members of the Small Council out into the Throne Room. Stannis sat in the Iron Throne, his wife Selyse and daughter Shireen standing not far away. Selyse had come to Kings Landing slower than the Red Woman but had finally made it here.

"All true men may come forward to declare their loyalty," Stannis declared.

Oberyn Martell stepped forward and bent his knee, both literally and figuratively.

"I, in the name of my brother Doran Martell, the Prince of Dorne, do recognize that Stannis Baratheon is the true King of Westeros," The Red Viper said before standing again, "Your grace, my brother is ill and could not come to assure you of our loyalty in person. I hope you do not take this as an insult,"

"Your brother's gout is well known. You shall do as a hostage for his good behavior," Stannis said.

Davos wished that Stannis would speak with more grace at times. Oberyn Martell seemed not to hear the threat, however.

"Indeed, your grace. I hoped that I would not remain in Kings Landing long," The Red Viper replied.

"What pressing business do you have away from the capital?" Stannis asked, hostilely.

The Red Viper grinned.

"I had hoped to avenge my sister's death and the death of her children. Pressing business indeed, your grace, and far too long delayed," Oberyn Martell said.

"The Mountain is being hunted Ser Donnel, the Knight of the Bloody Gate. He is without the protection of any law. It is likely that even he, as powerful and terrible as knight he, will be dead before you can find him," Stannis said, "But I will not keep you from your vengeance. The other Lords of Dorne you have brought will be sufficient hostages to prevent your brother from rebelling,"

The Red Viper's smiled widened.

"Thank you, your grace," He said and then returned to the crowd.

Lady Waynwood stepped forward and said the same oath as Oberyn Martell.

"You speak for the Vale, my lady?" Stannis asked.

"I do, your grace," Lady Waynwood replied.

"Why has Lysa Arryn not come to bend the knee to me?" Stannis asked, knowing the answer before it was said.

"Lysa Tully has been imprisoned in the Eyrie, your grace," Lady Waynwood said, shifting uncomfortably under the intense gaze of her new King.

"She is Lysa Arryn, as she has been since she married Lord Jon Arryn. Why has the mother and Lady Regent for Lord Robert Arryn been imprisoned in her own castle?" Stannis said

"She refused to let us defend our homes," Lady Waynwood replied.

"So, you imprisoned her and kidnapped her son? Why did you just let her stay in the Eyrie and defend your homes with your own armies? Why was it necessary to imprison her?" Stannis asked, angrily.

Lady Waynwood was silent.

"Where is Robert Arryn now?" Stannis said.

"He is in Runestone, your grace. He is to be a ward of Lord Royce," Lady Waynwood replied.

"No. He shall be my ward, as his father wanted before his death, and you will deliver him here to Kings Landing," Stannis declared.

"Yes, your grace," Lady Waynwood said.

"Leave, there are others that need to bend their knees," Stannis said and Lady Waynwood fled back into the relative safety of the crowd.

First Lady Catelyn and then her son, Robb Stark, stepped forward and bent their knees before King Stannis.

"You called yourself King in the North. You are and have never been any such thing. You will be my Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount of the North, and Warden of the North. Your mother shall be Lady of Riverun, and Lady Paramount of the Riverlands. Her brother, Ser Brynden, will also be my new Warden of the West, as Lord Tywin Lannister has not yet sought to bend his knee. When she dies, you will inherit her lands and titles as well," Stannis said.

"Your grace, I am to understand that you are in possession of my father's bones, as well as the bones of those men who came with him. You also hold Ice, the ancestral sword of my house. Not to mention my sister," Robb replied.

Stannis nodded.

"No man shall ever call me a thief. I will return your sword and the remains of your father and his men when I return your sister. She will be released when you hand the Kingslayer and the rest of your prisoners over," Stannis said.

Robb nodded to his bannerman, who brought in the prisoners. The Kingslayer looked disheveled and was bound in chains from neck to foot. He had a ragged beard and even more ragged clothes.

"Ser Jaime Lannister, Kingslayer, you have committed great crimes against me and my house," Stannis said.

"Crimes greater than the burning of children?" The Kingslayer spat.

"You killed a man you swore to protect," Stannis replied.

"At least he was a man grown and trained in swordsmanship and, as I recall, I was pardoned for that by your brother," The Kingslayer replied.

"Robert was a fool in doing that but he was King then. I am King now," Stannis replied.

"Punish me however you like. You have already killed my beloved Sister, my sons, my daughter, my brother, my uncle, and my cousins. What difference will it make if you kill me?" the Kingslayer replied.

A murmur swept through the court.

"So, you admit that Joffery was an abomination of incest brought into this world by you and your sister?" Stannis said.

"Why not? You will kill whether I admit to it or not," the Kingslayer said.

"An honest oathbreaker. You are a rare man, indeed, Kingslayer," Stannis said and then stood up, "For your honesty, I will spare you the sword and allow you to join the Nights Watch,"

"I think I would rather die," the Kingslayer replied.

"Make your choice, then," Stannis said.

The Kingslayer stared at Stannis for a moment and then came to a decision.

"I will join the Nights Watch," he declared.

"Fine. Take him to the Black Cells with the other prisoners. Robb Stark will escort him to the wall and rid the North of Ironmen as my Warden of the North," Stannis declared.

Several northern bannermen left the Throne Room loudly. Davos thought they were the Karstarks but he could not be sure.


	19. Chapter 19

**SANSA**

Sansa had been given to her brother and mother by Robar Royce, who had been doing the work of Stannis's Kingsguard Commander without the title. She had embraced them with tears in her eyes. She had been so happy.

Many of the Northmen with her family were less than happy to see her. Most of them thought that Robb shouldn't have bent the knee to Stannis. Sansa was glad he had. She could go home now. Even if Winterfell had been burned, it could be rebuilt.

Robb told her that mother planned to make her the heir of Riverrun. Robb would still be Lord Paramount of the Riverlands when she died but her husband would be Lord of Riverrun. Sansa wasn't sure she ever wanted to get married. Mother had said she could wait as long as she wanted and choose her own husband. Robb had agreed. Even so, when word of her dowry got out into the camp she had gotten marriage proposals and men seeking to court her. A Blackwood, a Braken, a Manderly, Smalljon, and even Lothar Frey had come seeking to make marriage alliances or court her. She had rejected them all.

She was sitting in Robb's tent with her mother, Robb, Smalljon, Greatjon, and a half dozen other Lords of the North planning the conquest of the North from the ironborn. They were planning, she was sitting. Mother and Robb had barely let her out of sight since she had been returned. Maybe they were worried she would accept a marriage proposal. They needn't have worried. Maybe they were worried some of the Northmen would hurt her. Sansa didn't think the Northmen would do anything so reckless but you could never be sure. Most likely, Sansa thought, they had missed her and worried over her while she was being held hostage. Sansa had missed them and was very glad to be back.

"Roose is to meet up with us at Trident. Leave Ser Brynden with Stannis's men to deal with Tywin Lannister. We'll go to the Twins first and force the Freys to give up my sister," Robb was saying.

"Walder Frey will not give up Arya easily," Catelyn said.

"He will give her up or I will unmake the Twins brick by brick," Robb replied, "Walder Frey is no fool. I am Lord Paramount of the North and you are his liege lady. If he will not give up Arya, we will come back with all of Stannis's forces as well,"

"What of Moat Cailin and the North?" Greatjon replied, sullenly. He had been sullen since Robb had bent the knee, mother had told her.

"The Bastard of the Dreadfort will be on the other side of Moat Cailin and will attack with us. The crannogmen will give us a way around Moat Cailin, I am sure of it. Then we can attack from the North and the West simultaneously," Robb said.

"I hope that is enough. Balon Twice-Crowned sent his best troops to Moat Cailin," Catelyn said.

"We can only hope, my Lady," Greatjon said.

Greatjon hadn't liked mother after she told Robb to bend the knee. Sansa didn't much like Greatjon. Robb did, though.

"I do not like this plan. There are many risks," Galbart Glover said.

"If we fail, then we are no worse than before. The ironborn cannot hope to stand against the might of all of Stannis's armies.," Robb replied and the war council broke up.

"Shall I march home with you, Robb?" Sansa asked.

"I fear not, Sansa. After we have Arya back, you will stay with me in Riverrun," Mother replied.

Robb nodded and seemed distracted. His new squire, Rollam Westerling, burst into the tent.

"Lord Karstark's men broke into the black cells and killed two of the prisoners!" the poor boy said, breathless.

"Did they kill the Kingslayer?" Robb asked, incredulous.

"I don't know, your gr—I mean my lord," Rollam Westerling replied.

"I must tell Stannis that I had nothing to do with this," Robb said.

They walked to the throne room, where Stannis and his small council were already waiting.

"Your grace, I just—" Robb began.

"Did you order this attack, Robb Stark?" Stannis interrupted.

"I did not. I swear it," Robb replied.

"Your mother, then. Did you order this attack? You killed his brother, do you now seek to kill him?" Stannis asked.

"No, your grace. I swear it on my honor as a Stark. I swear it on my honor as a Tully. I did not order the killing of prisoners," Catelyn replied.

Stannis nodded.

"You are not my friend, but only a fool would doubt your honor or your honesty," Stannis said, "It was Lord Karstark's men who killed the prisoners and the goalers. You will bring me him,"

Robb looked at Rollam, who ran away to give orders. Robb looked back at Stannis.

"Is the Kingslayer dead?" Robb asked, hesitantly.

"I am afraid not. He was in the Black Cells and the attackers did not know which key opened his door. Before they could find it, my men were upon them," Stannis replied.

Robb signed in relief. By then, Lord Karstark was being escorted in by Smalljon and several other northerners.

"Here he is, your grace," Smalljon said. He was telling Stannis but looking at Robb.

Robb said nothing.

"Did you order this attack?" Stannis asked.

"I did. They were meant to kill the Kingslayer. He killed my boys. I meant for them to kill him," Lord Rickard said.

"They did not succeed. They only killed Willem and Martyn Lannister, the Kingslayer's cousins, and several goalers," Stannis replied.

"A pity," Lord Karstark replied.

"You will die for this. I will cut your head off," Stannis said.

_At least he won't burn them like he did Myrcella and Tommen_, though Sansa. She hadn't minded when Joffery burned. Myrcella and Tommen, though…

He had done it in front of the whole court, just inside the Red Keep. They had both been crying and near hysterical. Stannis had made one of the Maesters give them a sleeping potion so they would calm down. Then he had had Robar Royce throw them each onto the fire made by burning Ser Boros Blount. Sansa still had nightmares about their peaceful faces going up into green flames.

Lord Karstark said nothing. He must have known what was going to happen when he ordered his men to attack.

"Take him away," Stannis said.


	20. Chapter 20

YOHN

They seemed to have fewer men every day. First the Freys had left, then Lady Waynwood had taken nearly a thousand men to bend the knee to Stannis, and they had left Roose Bolton back at the Trident. The Vale and the Riverlands were the only armies left to fight Tywin Lannister. At least the Blackfish was better company than Roose Bolton.

He had also heard that his son, Robar, was Lord Commander of Stannis's Kingsguard in all but name. That cheered him when the days were otherwise so foul. Now they knew where Tywin and his armies were but could nothing to stop them. He was burning his way back across the Riverlands. Twice burned, twice scoured the Riverlands offered little to the Vale and the Blackfish pursuing the Lannisters.

They had gotten a raven from Kings Landing that said Stannis's army, led by Rolland Storm, was marching to meet them. That had cheered him as well, for a day. Then a week passed without word and Bronze Yohn knew that Stannis's men would take time to reach them.

Until then, they waited at Acorn Hall, despite the protests of Lady Smallwood. Tywin Lannister was hiding in the Golden Tooth. The Blackfish had sent a letter to Robb Stark, asking for a map that showed the way his army had gone around the Golden Tooth. Bronze Yohn hoped the letter would prove useful.

Bronze Yohn was sitting in the great hall, if it could be called that, of Acorn Hall drinking ale when he heard the screams. He immediately stood up, drew his sword, and rushed outside. The half dozen other men in the hall followed him.

In the keep all was quiet except for the screams drifting over the walls. Yohn leapt up onto the battlements. In the camps outside the small keep of Acorn Hall, there was fire and the clash of swords.

"Open the gate," Yohn ordered.

"My lord, if they get into the hall…" said the knight in charge of the gate, Bronze Yohn could not remember his name.

"I said open it, curse you!" Bronze Yohn replied.

The knight leapt to open to the gate. Bronze Yohn and half a hundred other men ran out to meet the enemy. Out in the camps, the fire and the screams were only the beginning. Bodies were everywhere. Men had been ambushed half asleep or in their beds. Most did not have their armor on. Less than half had swords on them when they died. Their attackers, though, were ragged and quickly fell back when attacked by Bronze Yohn and his men. By dawn, all that remained to be done was to bury the bodies and find those who were to blame.

Tywin Lannister had struck at the Valemen and there was nothing Bronze Yohn could do about it.


	21. Chapter 21

JON

There was smoke rising from the chimney of the armory. Jon dismounted and limped toward it. He had taken an arrow to the leg before he had gotten on the horse. Whether it was Ygritte's or not, he did not know. He had been saved by a direwolf. Not a white direwolf, not Ghost. It had been grey, like Robb's or Brandon's.

_Or any wild direwolf_, a voice said within him, _You know nothing, Jon Snow._

Within the armory, there was a boy near the same age as Robb but very muscled, with thick black hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" asked the boy

"Jon Snow," he said, "Where's Noye?"

"I get him," the boy said, "What happened to you?"

He had almost forgotten about his face.

"A skinchanger tried to rip out my eye," Jon replied.

"Jon Snow…" the boy paused, "I'd heard you'd gone over to Mance Rayder,"

The boy hefted his hammer, ready to defend himself.

"Just get Noye. I'll explain everything to him," Jon said, too tired to fight.

The boy looked hard at him and then turned to get Noye. It seemed to take him ages to return. When he did, he came with two black brothers. One of them was Noye, the other Jon had never seen. He seemed to have a twisted shoulder.

"Jon Snow," Noye said, "Scarred or smooth that's a face I'd never thought I'd see again. Jarman Buckwell said that he'd seen you with his own eyes, riding along beside the wildling column and wearing a sheepskin cloak. I see the last part is true,"

"It's all true, as far as it goes," Jon said.

"Should we kill you then?" Noye asked, nonchalantly.

"No. I was acting on orders from the Halfhand," Jon said, "Noye, there are wildlings south of the wall, coming up from Queenscrown to open the gate,"

"Why should we believe you?" the boy said.

"Hush now, Gendry. This here is a Stark, even if he is a bastard. Why would a Stark want the North invaded?" the man with the twisted shoulder asked. That seemed to shut Gendry up.

"How _do _you know, Jon?" Noye asked.

"I came with them. I climbed over the wall with them. But…" Jon swayed. He felt dizzy.

Noye reached out and steadied him. Even with one arm, he manhandled Jon like a child.

"That's an arrow wound. A wilding arrow," Noye said. It was not a question.

"I told Ghost to come back here," Jon said, his head spinning.

"We haven't seen your wolf, boy. I'm sorry," Noye said, picking him up, "I'm taking you to Maester Aemon,"

"The wildlings…" Jon said, his voice fading.

"How many of them were there, Jon?" Noye asked.

"A hundred and twenty. Well armed…for wildlings. Bronze and some steel," Jon said, his world fading fast, "How many are here?"

"Sixty odd. The old, the infirm, and green boys still in training," Noye said. His voice seemed faint to Jon.

"Oh gods…" Jon said and then the world was nothing but blackness.


	22. Chapter 22

CATELYN

They had surrounded the Twins, cutting off both food and men from going to or from the castle. They had shot down every bird that flew from the Twins or made for the Twins except their own. They had sent Lothar Frey into the Twins demanding the return of Arya and threatening to kill every Frey and take the Twins down brick by brick if she was not returned safe and whole. Until today, they had received no answer.

Today, Lothar Frey came back out with Black Walder* and several other Freys to negotiate with Robb and Catelyn.

"You seem well, Lady Stark," Lothar Frey said, pleasantly.

"Thank you, Lothar," Catelyn said, coldly. The man had promised his daughter back and so far had given her nothing.

"And you, your grace," Lothar Frey said to Robb.

"I am no longer a king, Lothar, as you well know. I have bent my knee to Stannis Baratheon," Robb replied coldly, "I am still Lord Paramount of the North and heir to Riverrun as well. My sister will be freed or you and your family shall face my wroth."

"No longer a king but with a king's temperament still," Black Walder said.

"Watch your tongue, Ser," Catelyn said.

"Enough, my lord and lady. We should not be fighting," Lothar Frey said, "We have come to bring you Lord Walder's demands,"

Robb and Catelyn shared a look but said nothing.

"What are they?" Robb asked through gritted teeth.

"Lord Walder wishes that his son Elmar be betrothed to Arya to make up for the dishonor of Robb breaking his own betrothal," Lothar said, "He also wishes that his son, Merret, be recognized as rightful Lord of Darry and that Lady Sansa be betrothed to Wendel Frey,"

"Neither Sansa nor Arya will be betrothed to a Frey. As for Darry, that is for King Stannis to decide," Robb said.

Catelyn knew that Robb had a letter from Stannis proclaiming Merret Frey Lord of Darry but they needed it as leverage.

"Surely, you must recognize that your betrothal must be fulfilled by at least one your sisters, my lord?" Lothar said.

"My mother was attacked by your bastard half-brother and you talk of my honor?" Robb said.

"That was a mistake made by a bastard of low blood. You surely must be familiar with such things, having a bastard brother of your own," Lothar Frey said.

That reassured Catelyn some but seemed just to make Robb angrier.

"You insult my brother as an explanation for an unprovoked attack on my mother?" Robb said, his voice rising.

Lothar realized that he had made a mistake.

"I am sorry, my lord, I only meant—" Lothar began.

"I do not care for your apologies. I mean to get my sister back," Robb said.

"Robb," Catelyn said quietly.

Robb calmed down.

"You will bring my sister out. She will be betrothed to Elmar Frey, who will join his cousins in the North. Stannis has named Merret Frey the new Lord of Darry. You will join your forces to mine to help reconquer the North. If you do not, we will unmake the Twins," Robb said.

Lothar Frey nodded and turned away.

Arya was returned by nightfall.

**In the Catelyn POV where she came to the Twins, I meant to have Walder Rivers draw his sword. I get Black Walder and Walder Rivers confused. I wonder why


	23. Chapter 23

**DAVOS**

Garlan Tyrell bent his knee and said "I, in the name of my father Mace Tyrell, the Lord of Highgarden, do recognize Stannis Baratheon as the true King of Westeros,"

"Where is your father, Ser Garlan?" Stannis asked as the knight rose again.

"He said that there was urgent business to be done in Highgarden, your grace," Ser Garlan replied.

"What urgent business was this?" Stannis asked

"I confess that I do not know, your grace," Ser Garlan said.

Lord Alestor snorted.

"A poor lie, your grace," Lord Alestor said.

"Lie or not, your father should have come to bend the knee, Ser Garlan," Stannis said.

"As I said, he had urgent business, your grace. My elder brother Willas would have come but—" Ser Garlan began.

"Your brother's crippling is well known," the King interrupted.

Garlan winced and not for the first time, Davos wished Stannis would be more polite to his subjects.

"You shall serve as hostage for your father's good behavior" Stannis said.

"Yes, your grace," Ser Garlan replied.

"Before your father decided to bend his knee, he hinted that he had the former Master of Coin, Lord Petyr Baelish in his possession. Where is he, Ser?" Stannis asked, sternly.

"I do not know what passed between my father and you, your grace, but Lord Baelish never graced us with his presence," Ser Garlan replied.

"More lies," Stannis said, rising from the Iron Throne, "Very well, Ser Garlan, you are dismissed. Mingle among the courtiers but you may not leave the city,"

Ser Garlan bowed.

"Yes, your grace," Ser Garlan said and he disappeared as the crowd dispersed.

Court may have been over but the day had just begun. The Small Council had both grown and shrunk since so many had bent their knees to King Stannis. Grown, in that Robar Royce had been named Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and been added to the council. Shrunk, in that Rolland Storm had left to lead Stannis's army against Tywin Lannister.

Stannis had burned the godswood of the Red Keep on the day they set out, in order to appease R'hllor. For this, the Red Woman had assured the king that Casterly Rock would fall before winter did. Even so, the men who had marched seemed uneasy. Most were King's Men and muttered under their breath about the red priestess.

Davos knew that that was not all the red woman had asked of Stannis. She had wanted him to burn the Great Sept of Baelor. The mere thought of that chilled Davos's blood. When she had suggested it in a meeting of the Small Council, Grand Maester Gormon and Rolland Storm had stormed out. Lord Alestor and Davos had stayed and convinced Stannis that such an act would be foolish. Even so, it had been a close thing.

To placate the red priestess, Stannis had ordered the construction of a Red Temple where the Dragonpit had been. The men who had broken in had found a large stash of wildfireas well as a group of prostitutes, which had enraged the king. Brothels had been disbanded in the city. It seems the dragonpit had been spared during the forced closure. This was soon corrected. Many men, Kings Men and Queens Men alike, did not like to see the brothels closed.

Stannis sat at the head of the table, with the red woman and Lord Alestor by his side. Robar Royce sat beside Davos. The Grand Maester had been avoiding small council meetings since storming out. He was not in attendance today.

"First, Ser Robar tell the council what you have found out about one of the goalers," Stannis said to begin the meeting.

"Thank you, your grace," Robar Royce said, rising from his chair, "We attempted to find out all we could about all of the goalers killed by the Karstarks,"

Lord Karstark had been beheaded by the new King's Justice, Clayton Suggs, after the northmen had marched from the city. His son, Harrion, was still held captive by the Lannisters.

"We found that one of them was wearing a disguise. We removed it and before us lay Lord Varys, dead from the Karstark's swords," Ser Robar sounded as pleased as if he had done the killing.

"The spider is dead?" Davos

"Yes," Ser Robar said before remembering Davos's new title, "My lord, yes, Lord Varys is dead,"

"This is good news," Lord Alestor sounded delighted.

"Indeed," Stannis said, "The rot in Aerys's reign began with the spider. Lord Karstark did some good in his treason, at least,"

"This means that of Robert's Small Council, only Littlefinger and Ser Barristan are unaccounted for," Ser Robar said.

"Littlefinger is with the Tyrells. Do not doubt that, Ser Robar," Stannis said.

"I will not, your grace," Ser Robar said

"Is there any news of Ser Barristan, your grace?" Davos asked.

"No," Stannis replied, "He was a brave and honorable man. He should be the Lord Commander of my Kingsgaurd,"

Ser Robar bent his head, taking the king's words for chastisement.

"How and why did Lord Varys disguise himself as a goaler, Ser Robar?" Lord Alestor asked.

"I do not know, my lord. My men and I are investigating the matter as we speak," Ser Robar replied.

"Turning to other matters, the war is going well, your grace," Lord Alestor said.

"Indeed," Stannis replied, "Only two of the Seven Kingdoms do recognize my rightful claim to the Iron Throne,"

"The Westerlands and the Iron Islands continue their defiance, your grace, but they will soon be crushed," Lord Alestor said, "Your priestess has assured us that Casterly Rock will fall before winter does. The Starks seek to reconquer the North in your name,"

"Tywin Lannister attacks my soldiers with impunity. The ironborn reave and burn as they please. The Wildings seek to overwhelm the wall. I will not have it. Melisandre, bring them," Stannis replied.

"As my king commands," The red woman exited.

Davos wondered what Stannis meant for her to bring. It made him feel uneasy.

She came back quickly with a silver dish with three leeches, fat with blood. She flung a handful of powder into hearth, making the fire roar.

"Say the name," Melisandre commanded.

Stannis flung one into the fire while saying, "The traitor, Tywin Lannister"

The next, "The usurper, Balon Greyjoy,"

The last, "The traitor, Mance Rayder,"


	24. Chapter 24

**ROBB**

The Ironborn they had tied to a chair was screaming. Robb tried not to hear. In the Riverlands he had won every battle but lost the war. He had taken Moat Cailin but seemed to have lost the battle anyway. Where the Iron Fleet or Ramsay Bolton were no one seemed to know.

"I'm telling you! I don't know where they went!" The Drowned Man screamed. Greatjon had hit him repeatedly. Grey Wind had growled at him and snapped his jaws within inches of the poor man's face.

"You're lying!" Greatjon screamed back.

Roose Bolton had offered to flay the man in order to make up for his bastard son's absence. Robb had turned him down, disgusted.

"Enough, Greatjon," Robb said quietly.

Greatjon stopped but shot Robb a hateful look. Greatjon had been the biggest supporter for the King in the North. The Lord of Winterfell, however, was less to his liking.

"Tell us what we want to know and this will all be over. If not, I'll give you over to Lord Bolton," Robb said. He was bluffing.

"Who's he?" the Ironborn said, spitting blood.

"His sigil is over there," Robb said, pointing

"A pink man? That don't seem so tough," the Ironborn said, gaining confidence

"A _flayed_ man. Their words are 'Our knives are sharp.' Lord Bolton has disappointed me and wants to make up for his failure. To do that, he'll peel the skin off your face," Robb said, disgusted by the words coming out of his mouth, "Your little Princeling killed my brothers. I have no patient left for you,"

The Ironborn's face fell and he considered it for a moment. Robb hoped he would not call his bluff.

"The other men, they left," he said at last.

"We know that," Robb said, irritated, "Where did they go?"

"Home. Back to the Iron Islands. There is supposed to be a kingsmoot," The ironborn said.

"What happened to Balon the Twice Crowned?" Robb asked.

"He's dead. Fell into the sea, some say," The ironborn replied.

"Then Theon is king and he is our prisoner," Robb said.

"No. They're gonna choose a new king. The Crow's Eye is back. Victorian didn't like that, no ser. So he sailed back home to be king his own self," The ironborn said.

"And left you and just a few others to hold Moat Cailin?" Robb said. The ironborn nodded.

"It seems the ironborn have descended into civil war. Send a raven to Kings Landing to tell King Stannis of this news," Robb said.

"Yes, your…my lord," Rollam Westerling, Robb's squire, said.

_He still thinks of me as a king._ Robb thought. _So do half my bannermen. But I'm not a king anymore._

Rollam's sister Jeyne had gone with Catelyn and the girls to Riverrun. They had been escorted by Freys, and whatever little river lords were left in Robb's army. Now, Robb was surrounded by Northerners but had never felt less at home.

"What will we do now, my lord?" Roose Bolton asked, quietly.

"We'll march north, find your bastard son, and ask him why he defies the orders of his liege lord," Robb said.


	25. Chapter 25

**YOHN**

Bronze Yohn was surprised but should not have been.

Tywin Lannister had holed up in the Golden Tooth with his men. Ser Brynden had slipped past the fortress using the same route the Young Wolf had months before. With that, they had surrounded the Golden Tooth, cutting it off from the food and shelter of the Wetsterlands.

Strangely, they had captured close to 500 men fleeing the castle. By all reports, men jumped from the walls, breaking their legs as often as not, in order to escape the Golden Tooth. Once, nearly a hundred men had escaped and surrendered all at once when one of the men guarding the gate had opened it. From what the prisoners said, there was no food in the castle and Lord Tywin sat in one of the towers, brooding and giving impossible orders. The men who had followed Lord Tywin through the Battle of the Green Fork to the Vale and back to the Westerlands knew only defeat. Where Lord Tywin had once been feared, in the Golden Tooth he was only hated.

Given all of that, Bronze should not have been surprised. Yet, it was the strangest sight he had ever seen.

Lord Tywin, being drug by his horse out of the gate of the Golden Tooth. Mud covered the golden cape he had. His skull had been smashed in. Blood and brains covered the lion on his doublet. Thousands of men followed him out of the gate, surrendering to the nearest men they found. They were ragged and filthy and thankful to live.

Half a dozen Western Lords and landed Knights were brought to him or Ser Brynden at swordpoint. Someone had sprung the northern prisoners and they had taken the noblemen by surprise. Most surrendered with little or no fight. Lord Tywin had fought to death or been surprised. No one would admit to killing him.

The sellsword who had sprung the northern prisoners, Bronn he said his name was, had joined the Westermen only after they retreated back to Golden Tooth and seemed to have limp. He was the only sellsword left in the Golden Tooth and he had betrayed Lord Tywin.

Bronze Yohn could only stare at the scene before him.


	26. Chapter 26

**DAVOS**

Davos was walking back from the docks. He had been talking to Salladhor Saan, who had been made a Lord by the King after the Battle of Kings Landing. Lord Saan lacked lands, however, and wished to rectify this with an estate in the Westerlands, the Crownlands, or anywhere really. Davos couldn't help him, being only the Master of Ships, but would bring his old friend's concerns to the King.

As he walked back to the Red Keep, he heard a preacher talking to the crowd of Flea Bottom:

"Some call the King a godless man! They are fools! The King is not godless; he worships a Red Demon and fornicates with his priestess! I would rather have a godless man than a heretic and blasphemer sit upon the Iron Throne. When his brother, the Good King Robert, died our new Red King sat on his high perch at Dragonstone and said that what was once his brother's could be his as well. So he murdered—not only murdered but burned alive!—his nieces and nephews and sent a shadow and a whore to kill his brother so that he could steal their iron chair! The Seven shall not stand for this forever! They seek to build a house of celebrating their fornication and filth where once the Dragon Kings kept their pets! When Stannis came to this city, he piled the bodies high at the holy place of Baelor and burned them in the name of his Red Demon! Who should we turn to in these troubled times? The High Septon? Even he has forgotten the gods! He bathes in scented waters to wash off the scent of Wildfyre from his skin. He stays in the Great Sept and denies that the holy place has been bloodied by the Red King! The Rotten Summer is at an end and the great harbinger comes for us all!"

Davos suddenly felt very exposed. He had no guards with him and was no great swordsman. He looked around but no one seemed to recognize him. He had grown up in Flea Bottom himself and knew that preachers and prophets often came down here to preach to the unwashed masses. Many were shouting praise for the prophet but just as many were booing and jeering him.

The prophet was a sparrow, Davos knew. There were thousands of them They had piled the bones of Septons and Septas killed during the war upon the statue of Blessed Baelor. At least, they had until Stannis had ordered the bones taken away and burned. That made Davos uneasy.

Davos made it to the Red Keep without further incident. There, court was in session.

Cleos Frey, one of the Stark prisoners who had not been killed by the Karstarks, had been taken from the second level of the dungeons, washed, put in a doublet, and brought before the King.

"You shall serve as a hostage for your father's good behavior," Stannis was saying.

Cleos Frey was nodding and seemed pleased. He has reason to be pleased, thought Davos, he is out of a cell.

"Your father shall be Lord of Casterly Rock. He will not be my Warden of the West nor shall he be the Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. Those titles shall be reserved for those who prove their loyalty. Lord Emmon Frey was brought to my men at sword point. I do not trust him," Stannis continued.

"Yes, your grace," Ser Cleos said.

"If your father proves disloyal, I will burn you as a sacrifice to R'hllor so that the men I send to crush your father shall be blessed," Stannis declared.  
Ser Cleos grew visibly pale.

"Yes, your grace," was all he could choke out.

"You are dismissed. You cannot leave the city," Stannis said. Ser Cleos fled into the crowd.

Stannis had also dissolved the debts the crown owed to the Lannisters and the Tyrells. He called it the fruits of rebellion. It had eased many of the money issues that the crown was faced with, though it had made the Iron Bank skittish.

The next courtier was brought forward:

"Presenting, Robert, of the House Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale, and Warden of the East," a court presenter said.

Sweetrobin, as some called him, stepped forward. He was tiny, looked miserable, and seemed to have been crying.

"Lord Arryn," Stannis said.

"Your grace," Little Robert huffed.

"Before his death, your father wished to foster you at Dragonstone with me and my family. Times have changed. You will be fostered at the Red Keep with us instead," Stannis said.

"I want my mommy!" Robert said. Half the court laughed.

"ENOUGH!" Stannis said. There was silence.

"Your mother was a fool. I shall raise you better. When you leave here you shall be a true Lord," Stannis said.

Lord Robert had nothing to say.

"Take him out. No doubt Shireen shall be happy to have someone to play with," Stannis said.

Lord Robert was escorted out of the throne room. Davos felt sorry for the sickly child. But perhaps Shireen and he would have much in common.  
The next man to step forward was Oberyn Martell, still limping from his confrontation with the Mountain.

"Your grace, I present to you the skull of Ser Gregor Clegane, outlaw knight," Prince Oberyn said, holding out the skull for all to see.

"It seems your vengeance has been granted," Stannis said.

"Indeed, your grace. I had hoped to send the skull to my brother, so that he might know that our search for vengeance is at an end," Prince Oberyn said.

"It shall be sent. You, however, shall stay to ensure your brother's loyalty," Stannis said.

"Of course, your grace,"


	27. Chapter 27

**Flashback (Oberyn)**

One of the men who had killed his sister and her children was dead. Ser Amory Lorch had been captured by Ser Donnel before Oberyn had made it to the Vale. They'd put him in a tower cell at the Redfort. Oberyn had made a point to visit the Redfort on his way to capture the Mountain. They'd only stayed a few days, yet Ser Amory had sickened and died while they stayed. The maester had been too afraid of Oberyn to name poison the culprit and so had said nothing. Lord Horton Redfort had been less than happy about that but had let them go on their way.

The Mountain had gone into the Vale, slipping past the Bloody Gate as his Lord Tywin had marched up the High Road, but as the Lord of Lannister burned his way in retreat across the Riverlands, Ser Gregor had been forced to turn north, fleeing the Ser Donnel and the other knights who hunted him. Now Oberyn pursued him. He'd ridden past Heart's Home a fortnight past and was now going hard for the Mountains of the Moon. The Mountain preferred the mountain clans to the Knights of the Vale.

Ser Donnel had not been happy when he learned that the Red Viper of Dorne was pursuing Ser Gregor. There was little he could do, however.

When they found him, he and his men were butchering a small village. Even with half the Knights of the Vale and the Red Viper himself hard on their heels, they could not help themselves from rape and plunder.

"My spear, Daemon," Oberyn said. Daemon Sand was serving as his squire, in spite of being a full knight. "Elia and her children have waited long for justice. They shall have it, by the gods!"

As they rode into the town, Gregor's men fled. A few of the Dornishmen took swings at them but mostly they left them alone. They all knew who they hunted.

Ser Gregor rode out to meet them. He looked like he was chiseled from rock, on a horse two sizes too small. The Red Viper smiled.

"Do you know who I am?" Oberyn called.

"Some dead man," was all that the Mountain replied.

"I am Oberyn Martell, the Red Viper, a Prince of Dorne," said Prince Oberyn Martell, the Red Viper, "Princess Elia was my sister,"

"Who?" Ser Gregor called back.

By then, the Mountain was upon him. His men fanned out, surrounding them. They left the fight to him. They parried a few times without result.

"Princess Elia of Dorne," The Red Viper said, "You raped her. You murdered her. You killed her children,"

"Did you come to talk or fight?" The Mountain said.

The Red Viper was circling, jabbing at the Mountain's heavy armor. None of the thrusts was penetrating.

"You raped her. You murdered her. You killed her children," Prince Oberyn said in reply.

The Mountain chased him. Back and forth and between his men, no one else ever lifting a blade to help. They watched in cold silence as the Red Viper accused and the Mountain cursed.

"You raped her. You murdered her. You killed her children," The Red Viper said.

Finally, the Mountain replied, "You're bloody well right! I did!"

With that, Ser Gregor swung again. He aimed not at the Red Viper but at his horse. For the first time, his blade connected.

Oberyn's horse reared and fell over on top of him. He could hear as the bones in his leg strained and cracked. Suddenly half a dozen men attacked the Mountain at once. They brought his horse down quickly but Ser Gregor jumped clear before the horse could land on top of him.

He lifted his visor to see his attackers. The Red Viper let his spear fly. It connected with the Mountain's nose. He made a gargling noise as he fell to the ground.

Everyone stopped moving. Then, Ser Gregor rose again and swung his blade a few times, never coming close to anyone. At last, he sank to the ground, dead.

The Red Viper struggled to his feet.

"You raped her. You murdered her. You killed her children,"


	28. Chapter 28

**ROBB**

They'd found Ramsay Snow within a day's ride to Moat Cailin. He said that his men needed rest. Robb didn't believe that for a moment. He'd heard tell what the Bastard of the Dreadfort had done to Lady Hornwood. Roose had been cool, hardly defending his son at all. Robb had stripped him of his command and promised to revisit the matter after the ironborn were driven from the North. In the mean time, Theon Turncloak was to be brought to him.

They'd come to Winterfell and found it in ruin. It made Robb clench his fists and his stomach turn. There were more than two dozen squatters living there. He had told them that, as long as they helped rebuild, they would be made servants or make their homes elsewhere, as they liked.

Theon arrived on the third day in Winterfell, when they had just started to make progress rebuilding. Bolton men dragged him forward and made him kneel before the Lord of Winterfell. Before Robb, however, stood neither the boyhood friend he had once known nor the monster he'd heard killed his brothers. Instead, what stood before him was a weak pitiful thing wrapped in rags. He had been beaten and tortured and paid for his crimes many times over. Yet still he lived.

"I never killed your brothers, Robb. I swear it by the Old Gods and the New. I swear it by the Drowned God and the Fire God Stannis prays to. I swear it, Robb. Bran and Rickon, they escaped and we never found them. I killed the miller's sons instead," was the first thing Theon said.

"Why should I believe you?" was the Lord of Winterfell's reply

"You don't have to believe me. I just thought you should know," Theon turned away.

"I don't believe you," said Robb.

I don't care. It wasn't me who burned Winterfell, Robb. It was Ramsay. He burned it and killed everyone who wasn't a Frey. He took me prisoner and cut off my fingers and toes," said Theon, pleading.

"Next, I suppose you'll tell me that it was some other man who commanded the forces who took Winterfell," Robb said.

"No, it was me. I did that," Theon said.

"That crime carries the same punishment as all the rest," the Lord of Winterfell said.

"I know," came the small pitiful reply.

Robb executed Theon before the great heart tree in Winterfell's god's grove. Before it happened, as the two men prepared for the end, Theon had said something to Robb, out of earshot of the rest of the northern lords and ladies gathered for the execution.

"All I ever wanted to be was a Stark. I couldn't even be that," he said.

"You should never have tried," Robb replied.

Those were the last words shared between the two who had once been friends. Robb passed the sentence and he swung the sword. It was all over in a single quick chop. Yet, when it was over, Robb did not have the vengeance he desired. That night, as he lay next to Jeyne, Robb weeped for the friend he had lost. Of course, he had lost him long before.

The next day, Robb prepared to leave. Jeyne and a few retainers were to stay behind. The North still needed to be reconquered and there were troubling ravens from the wall.

Roose Bolton came in to speak with him.

"My son plans to murder you,"

"What?" said Robb, shocked at the suggestion.

"My bastard son, he plans to murder you at the farewell feast tonight," Lord Roose said.

"Why would he do that?" Robb asked, suspicious.

"His blood is tainted, I see that now. The rumors about Lady Hornwood are true, I have that from his own mouth. He plans to use my men and the sellswords I have brought to kill you. He hopes to claim the title Lord of Winterfell or perhaps even King in the North. It is madness and treason. I will not go along with it. Yet, I do not have the heart to kill him. He is my son and kinslaying is a crime most foul," Lord Bolton said, in the same quiet voice he always used.

"You are sure this is what he plans to do?" asked Robb

"He came to me with the plan not an hour ago. He wants my help. I have given him everything and still he hopes to take more," Roose shook his head, "His blood is tainted. I have come to you so that you will know I had nothing to do with this madness,"

That night, at the feast, Robb and the other high lords sat in a raised dais overlooking the great hall of Winterfell. Ramsay Snow sat with an odd collection of sellswords at one end of the hall. The servants and smallfolk sat at the other. Halfway through, Ramsay stood up, banging his glass for attention:

"A toast, a toast, a toast I say! To the man you would have been the King in the North and now is only the Lord of Winterfell! Let his reign end happy!" With that, the sellswords flipped the long table and drew knives.

Before anything more could be done, however, the door at the end of the Great Hall burst open with half a hundred Stark men pouring in. Several of the Bastard's Boys, who served Ramsay but truly reported to Lord Roose, put their knives to Ramsay's throat. The Bastard's Rebellion lasted only a moment and the only casualties would be from the executions.


	29. Chapter 29

**JON**

Jon was cold. He had fought at Castle Black. Donal Noye and Yoren had both died in the fighting. Donal had killed a giant. Yoren had been killed by arrows. That had left him in charge of the defense of Castle Black. Alliser Thorne called him an oathbreaker and traitor but no one believed him. Now, he was going to treat with Mance Raydar in the tunnel beneath the wall.

_I should have sent someone else. The sight of me will anger him. _Jon thought.

He walked halfway into the tunnel and waited. Mance came quickly. When he saw Jon, he smiled in a cunning and pained way. _You know nothing Jon Snow._

"I meet you again, Jon Snow. Though now you are a crow. As you always were," Mance said.

"I am a crow but I was sorry when Jarl fell," Jon said.

"Sorry or not, I will kill you if you do not yield," Mance answered.

"We have held against you for all this time. Why should we yield now?" Jon asked.

"You can hold against us for a long time but the truth is that you are too few and we are too many. We will take your wall in time," Mance replied.

"In time then, I shall fighting with you again. But I shall never surrender to you," Jon said.

Mance stopped, as if unsure what to say. Then all at once:

"I have it, you know. What we opened all those graves for. We have the Horn of Winter and I mean to blow it if you will not yield," Mance said.

"If you have had it all this time, why haven't you used it?" Jon said.

"The shortest road is not always the safest. Sorcerey is a sword without a hilt. If I blow the horn and the wall falls, what will stop the Others?" Mance asked.

Jon shook his head.

"I do not believe you. Blow your horn, if you mean to. I will wait for you on the other side of this wall," Jon said and he left Mance in the tunnel.

An hour passed in uneasy silence. He said nothing to his brothers of the threat Mance had made, only that he would not yield.

Finally, there was a long mournful sound, like a large horn in the distance. It seemed to fill the air with sad sound. Jon drew a breath, waiting for the end. Snow fell lightly on the ground. The Wall stood tall and silent and strong as ever.

After a moment, Jon burst out laughing:

"The Horn of Winter sounds! Joramun awoke the Giants from the Earth with it yet it cannot bring the Wall down," Jon shouted. The others smiled.

Another horn, to the south, answered the sad call.

"Form up!" Jon said and the black brothers sprang into actions. They drew their swords and prepared for an attack.

"They're flying banners!" shouted Dolores Edd before asking quietly, "Since when do wildlings fly banners?"

"A Direwolf! A Direwolf on a white field! Robb has come! The King in the North has come to the Wall at last!" Jon shouted.


	30. Chapter 30

**JAIME**

He had killed two kings now. One mad, the other a wildling. Everyone had hated him for the first one. The black brothers seemed to love him for killing Mance. They hung onto every word he said even though they must have already heard the story thrice. Truth be told, Jaime was tired of telling it but for the first time since Cersei's death, he was smiling and laughing.

He had been released from his chains when they reached the Wall. The Young Wolf told him that so long as he said his vows in front of the drunken septon, he could fight the wildlings and be free from his chains. _You can die with honor, which is more than you deserve_, he had said. Still, the Stark boy had sent half a dozen men to guard him and given them orders to kill him if he broke his vows. Jaime planned to keep them, just to spite the boy.

He'd led the charge through the tunnel, cutting down wildlings as he went. It was the first time he had held a sword in months. It felt like coming home. Truthfully, the wildlings were ill equipped to fight a man with castle forged steel and had melted before him. He had driven through them and come to their King: Mance Rayder. He killed him with a few sure strokes of his sword. The black brothers called him a hero for that.

Alliser Thorne came over to the table and shouted to the men:

"What better man to lead the Night's Watch than a member of the Kingsguard!"

He was met by cheers among the black brothers. Tonight would be the third vote for the choosing of the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Jaime had been the only one to gain votes on the second night, after Ser Alliser withdrew his name.

Othell Yarwych, the first builder and another candidate for Lord Commander, stood up. The Yarwychs were a Westerland house and had served his father faithfully.

"I can think of a few men better suited, myself in particular. It seems my brothers have other ideas. If you meant to vote for me, vote for Ser Jaime instead!"

There were more cheers and applause. Jaime had never wanted power. He would like to see the look on the Young Wolf's face when they named him Lord Commander, though. Bowen Marsh stood up next and called for his supporters to elect Jaime as well. Jaime wondered if any of his supporters could hear him over the din.

When, at last, all of the votes were counted on the third day by the old blind Maester and his fat assistant, Jaime had won in a landslide. Most of the men of the Night's Watch began to chant:

"Kingslayer! Kingslayer! KINGSLAYER!"

One of the black brothers stormed from the hall. It was Ned Stark's bastard, the boy Ser Alliser called a turncloak.

Later, much later, when the noise and party had died down, Jaime found the bastard in the snow, staring at the stars.

"What are you doing out, bastard?" Jaime asked.

"Go away," was his reply.

"You should address me as m'lord. I am the new Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. You are to be my personal steward," Jaime said.

Jon Snow turned around. "You tried to kill my brother,"

"All your brothers wear black, now, and I am one of them," Jaime replied.

"Bran. You tried to kill Bran. You threw him from a tower," Jon said. When Jaime said nothing in reply he continued, "Why?"

"I hoped the fall would kill him but all our crimes are washed away when we take the black," Jaime said

"Why did you try to kill him. He was innocent!" The bastard was shouting now.

"Hardly. He saw me and my sister," Jaime replied.

Jon Snow clenched his fists and seemed ready to kill him but thought better of it and left.

"I expect my breakfast on the 'morrow, warm and ready when I wake!" Jaime called after him.

He shrugged. The boy would hate him but he was a Stark. He wouldn't poison him and he wouldn't cut his throat in his sleep. He could take him if he challenged him to single combat. In the mean time, Jaime had other things to do. Chief among them was gloat to the Young Wolf about his election.


End file.
